Inui's New Delux Penal Tea
by HellRaiserAlchemist
Summary: Inui's up to no good again. Only this time...consequences are dire to the drinkers they're kids now! How did he do it? God only knows, but it isn't good for any of the Seigaku regulars!
1. Chapter 1

**Inui's New Delux Penal Tea**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. Though I'd kill to own them TT-TT cries**

**AN: Me and my friend came up with this at lunch, just like we did with A Small Fall. What can I say? _We had a LOT of free time on our hands during lunch._ So we came up with a load of crack fics X3 hehehehe..enjoy

* * *

**

**Chapter One: New Penal Tea**

* * *

If you had told Seigaku they would be staying at seperate schools earlier that day, most of them would have called you insane, some of them would have laughed, and Tezuka sure as hell would have gotten rid of you in a heart beat. Unfortunately. That wasn't the case today. Oh, no. It had all gone _horribly_ wrong.

It had started normal enough. It had gone through normal enough. But that afternoon's tennis practice. Oh, no. It began to spiral. _Horribly._ The regulars, as usual, were the last ones racing each other. But something was off that day. Perhaps they just ran too close together. Perhaps they were just out of sync. But whatever it was, they all finished a second too late. That was all that mattered. Ryuzaki-sensei spared them for the time being, allowing them to get their practice out of the way before they all collapsed from the poisoned drinks. They were greatful. When practice ended, their coach cornered them all as the rest of the tennis club left, "Alright. I cut you boys slack, now, drink up."

They all made a disgusted face, even Fuji and Tezuka, but they all took the small plastic cups offered to them, and all at once, downed the vile drink. The first thing they noticed, was they felt different. Not like when they usually downed the drink...but definitely different. None of them had time to contemplate the words, and had barely all made it into the deserted club room, when they all collapsed.

Fuji and Inui were the first to wake up. They sat up carefully, checking their bodies for any damage, then stood. Fuji noticed the odd feeling first, and looked over the others, then at Inui when he heard him stand as well. Blue eyes opened wide as he stared, his jaw dropping somewhat, "...Inui...what...did you do!"

Inui looked at him oddly before it clicked. He automatically reached for his data book, and began scribbling furiously under his "Drink Effects" section, despite the death glare Fuji was now giving him. When he finally set the book down, he tried to figure out what happened, talking aloud to himself, "It would seem...that the new drink has reverted our bodies to a younger age."

"I got that part. I just want to know _why!"_ It was obvious the tensai was amused by the fact they were all now six years old, with their uniform shirts falling off them, but he was also extremely aggrivated. Inui took note of this as well, "Well...we can't do anything until the others wake up, so I suggest we wait."

Fuji sighed, but sat down to listen, trying to keep his uniform over himself. One by one, the others woke up. None of them took the change too well. Eiji had initially taken it happily, squealing at the thought of being younger again, but quickly spiraled at the thought of what people would say, and started crying. The noise woke Tezuka and Oishi; whose initial reactions were to start yelling at Inui, and trying to get the acrobat to settle down and keep from spazzing himself, respectively. Kawamura's reaction was looking over himself, then the others and to faint once more. Fuji, personally, was surprised Oishi hadn't reacted that way and had to cough to keep from laughing. The gesture made his captain glare daggers at him. The next to wake up were Momo and Kaido, who immediately went at each other's throats, despite their height and age change. When Ryoma woke up, he simply looked over his team mates, shrugged and curled back up to sleep.

Inui looked over the chaotic bunch, and cleared his throat to get their attention. Most of the activity ceased, save Momo and Kaido's constant growling at each other. They were quick to stop when they heard a colder growl come from their captain. The data player shook his head and pushed his glasses up, "Well...from what I could gather. The drinks obviously did this to us. I don't know how long it will last, but there's about an eight-two percent chance that only a second drink will reverse it completely."

Eiji raised his hand, not bothering to wait to be called on, "How come it won't just wear off like the other ones?"

"Because, it's affected our entire body." Everyone's eyes fell on Fuji, who shrugged helplessly, "The others only knocked us out...this one actually made us turn into little kids." He looked crestfallen suddenly and put tiny hands up to his face, "I'll never be able to face Mizuki-kun after this! Or Yuuta-chan!"

Realization hit them all then; they could **_not_** go out in public like this. It just wouldn't work. They all began thinking of what their rivals would say if any ever saw their current condition, and it caused them all the same reaction; a violent shudder. Eiji spoke up first, once more, "Hey...doesn't that mean we can't go home either? A lot of us have siblings and stuff...and...and..." He broke down into wails, which Oishi quickly tried to calm.

Inui could only nod, giving Fuji a side glance, "They are correct... It would be wise for us to...disperse ourselves among the other schools."

The idea earned him a mix of shocked looks, death glares, and stares that told him that they couldn't believe he had actually suggested that.

* * *

Dun dun dun. We'll get to who gets left with who tomorrow. Enjoy folks -hearts-


	2. Chapter 2

**Inui's New Delux Penal Tea**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. Though I'd kill to own them TTTT cries**

**AN: Me and my friend came up with this at lunch, just like we did with A Small Fall. What can I say? _We had a LOT of free time on our hands during lunch._ So we came up with a load of crack fics X3 hehehehe..enjoy

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Seperation and Explanation**

* * *

Inui's idea brought more chaos, causing most of the boys to start arguing, while the more sensible of the bunch-namely Tezuka, Inui, Fuji and Oishi- began thinking of who would be best to stay with who.

"Obviously someone we can trust to keep an eye on us...and _not_ tell our parents about what happened--"

"--Or St. Rudolph," Fuji added in a glum mutter, though he immediately went quiet again with a side glance from his captain. Even as a child, Tezuka kept his responsibility in mind. Inui ultimately chose to ignore the under comment and began looking through his notebook, "Let's think this over. Who are teams we could actually trust?"

"Fudomine," Was the first reply from the other three, and Inui had to nod in agreement. Fudomine was a definte choice, especially for certain players. He cast a side-glance to the currently curled up Ryoma and nodded to himself, taking note of the boy's new keeper. _Definitely Ibu Shinji_, he throught with his scientist grin, _he's the only person who isn't affected by Ryoma's personality._ He looked over the other third year players, noticing Oishi now had a hold of Eiji, and Tezuka and Fuji were sitting between Momo and Kaido. Good. ...Taka on the other hand, still hadn't recovered from his shock.

"Who else? We need actual members...and other schools. It would be a tad suspicious if we all went to one school. Especially one in our district."

"I can stay in Rokkaku." Every looked at Fuji, who smiled sweetly, "What? I was suppose to go to Saeki-kun's house this weekend either way."

"Nyah! Fujiko didn't tell _me_ that!" Eiji gave an accussing glare, and crossed his arms, promptly turning his back on the tensai.

"Well, where do you want to go Kikumaru?"

The red head thought for a couple of seconds. Who had he played that he actually liked enough to stay around? Gakuto was definitely a no. The two from Jyousei Shounen still scared him...oh! "Akazawa-kun was ni--"

"NO!"

Oishi and Fuji shared an akward look at the synchronized answer that brought huge tears to the acrobat's eyes, "But...but...Fujiko...Oishi...how come? Everyone else is scary!"

Oishi began to sweat, trying to think up an answer besides the fact he just didn't like Akazawa. Fuji was kind enough-so he thought- to save him from the question, by pointing out that Akazawa was from St. Rudolph, and would more than likely tell Mizuki. Eiji continued to pout, "How do you know Kisarazu-san won't tell his brother and Mizuki-kun won't find out that way?"

"Because I know Saeki-kun won't let him." Fuji's definite tone and smile told Eiji not to argue.

"Then I want to go with Oishi," The red head declared, crossing his arms once more as not to be denied again. Eyes fell on Oishi, who promptly shrunk back a little, "Er...let's...figure everyone else out first. I'm fine wherever."

"I think," Fuji drawled, starting to smile his all-knowing smile, "We should be worried about Tezuka-buchou." The reply earned a glare from Tezuka, and a murmer of agreement from the rest of the team.

"Indeed. Atobe-san and Sanada-san would be certain to argue over him. And it would only make sense to give him to one of the captains...Tachibana-san, perhaps?"

"Sanada-san's not the ca--"

"Tachibana-san's fine." Tezuka cut Eiji off, giving him a silencing look.

"Then we'll stay in Rikkai Dai." Everyone looked at Oishi, and Eiji gave him a horrified look, "I'll stay with Sanada-san. And Eiji can stay with Yukimura-san."

"What about Kirihara-kun?" Eiji whined, trying to get out of staying at the hard training school. Oishi just shook his head, "Kirihara-kun won't do anything as long as Yukimura-san and Sanada-san are in command of the team. Would you prefer to go to Jyosei Shounen?" Eiji shook his head with wide eyes that his partner would even _consider_ making him go there.

"I'll be going there as well." Everyone looked at Inui, a bit doubtingly. He defended his answer calmly, "Renji-kun is in Rikkai Dai. He's the only person that I know that has what I need to make this reversal drink."

"What about me?" Momo and Kaido shouted in unision, causing the two to glare across their sempais at each other.

"I vote Kaido-sempai stays with Kamio-kun." All eyes turned on the, now...somewhat awake, Ryoma. They all stared at him, before they started laughing, andMomo again begin teasing Kaido.Tezuka could only shake his head, as Kaido launched himself at Momo, and the rest of the regulars broke down into another fit of giggles.

"Neh, Inui-sempai, who am I staying with?" Ryoma looked over at the data player, and everything went quiet; all eyes falling on said player. Ryoma was about as important as Tezuka; he needed someone safe to stay with. Not that they could think of anyone who wouldn't possibly strangle the arrogant rookie...maybe Sanada, but it was already clear that Oishi would stay with him. Inui grinned, and everyone shrank back, save Tezuka and Fuji. Even Ryoma flinched.

"You, Echizen, will be staying with Ibu-kun."

The rookie visibly twitched, as Eiji latched onto him, clinging to him, "Nyah! It's perfect for ochibi-chan!"

"That leaves you, Momoshiro," Inui turned to him, seeing Kaido still wrestling with him. He gave Tezuka a small look, and gave a small nod. The captain rolled his eyes, barking at the two in question, "Both of you, that's enough! The minute we're back in our bodies, 30 laps each! If I hear shout out of either of you, I'll raise it!" The two cringed and quickly seperated.

"Saa, Inui." Everyone turned to Fuji, who pointed at a still unconscious Kawamura, "Taka-san doesn't have anyone, yet."

"Kawamura-sempai isn't even up yet," Ryoma retorted, going over to a bag and digging a tennis racquet out. Everyone smartly backed away as Ryoma begin to prod the fainted player, and slipped the racquet into his hand. At first, nothing happened and everyone let out a breath of relief.

"I suppose it would only make sense to put him with Akutsu--"

"GREAT-O!"

The sudden outburst caused Eiji to squeak and dive behind Oishi, while Momo and Kaido quickly made distance from the powerhouse player. Inui stared for a moment, before taking notes and muttering to himself, "So...Taka-san has always had a dual personality..."

Eiji snorted somewhat, "Are you sure _you_ don't want to stay with Ibu-kun, Inui? AndAkutsu-san isn't even _in_ tennis any--ow!" He rubbed his head where Fuji had flicked him, glaring at the smile as said tensai strolled up behind Kawamura and took the racquet away, "That's enough, Taka-san. And don't even _think_ about fainting again." He immediately calmed down, and whimpered, but listened to his friend's warning. Fuji smiled and resumed his seat next to Tezuka.

"So," Inui nodded, "It's decided--"

"OI! What about me?" Everyone turned on Momo, who looked hurt at being forgotten.

"I'm putting you with Sengoku-san." Momo's jaw dropped, and he looked completely horrified, "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME WITH THE WOMANIZING FREAK!" He quickly covered his mouth when his captain barked another thirty lapsat him, as everyone else started laughing.

"Actually, I can. I want you to stay with Taka. Everyone's with someone--"

"--Fujiko isn't!" Eiji pointed out, giving the smiling tensai a pout.

"I'm special." He kept smiling.

"That's not fair!" The red head whined.

"That's enough Kikumaru." His captain hissed.

"But, buchou--"

"What is going on in there?" They all froze, looking at each other with wide eyes, as they recognized the voice of their coach. She was going to _kill _them.

* * *

TBC...

Wewt. Enjoyed? How _will_ Ryuzaki-sensei handle this one?


	3. Chapter 3

**Inui's New Delux Penal Tea**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. Though I'd kill to own them TTTT cries**

**AN: Me and my friend came up with this at lunch, just like we did with A Small Fall. What can I say? _We had a LOT of free time on our hands during lunch._ So we came up with a load of crack fics X3 hehehehe..enjoy

* * *

**

Chapter 3: A Small Problem...

* * *

Before any of them had a chance to hide, the door swung open to reveal their coach, looking fuious that they were still here and then confused as to where the noise was coming from. Looking down, she found her answer with a group of nine kids clinging together, that seemed to resemble her players, sitting on top of the Seigaku starter jerseys. She blinked, kneeling down. She wasn't sure if they _were_ her starters, but there was a definite way to find out. "Now how'd a bunch of kids get in here...?" She wondered aloud, looking over them suspiciously, "Those boys really are irresponsible." 

While they had mutually agreed not to say anything to her, the word 'irresponsible' went straight to Tezuka and Oishi, and both took up a defense immediately, with a half squeaked reply from Oishi, and a hiss from Tezuka, "We are not!"

The aging woman looked down at them, obviously shocked. So she had been right, the look of surprise was slowly fading to worry, then anger. Eiji and Fuji had covered the two's mouths and were looking up with a nervous smile, "Sumimasen, Ryuzaki-sensei..."

"What..._happened?_"

All nine visibly flinched at the woman's reaction, and turned to Inui to explain. Inui sighed, and pushed his glasses up once more as he explained the situation and the plan to their coach, "There was a small accident with the Penal Tea. I'm not _exactly_ sure why, but it caused us to...well. Reverse in age. It would appear we all stopped at six years old, even Echizen," the freshman growled at the comment, but was drowned out by the data player's matter-of-fact tone, "but I'm fairly sure I can reverse it with the proper drink. We were thinking of staying with a few of the rival schools-Fudomine, Rokkaku, Rikkai Dai and Yamabuki to be precise- until then. It should only take a couple of days, with Renji-kun's help. Respectively, Oishi, Kikumaru, and myself will stay in Rikkai Dai, with Sanada-san, Yukimura-buchou, and Renji-kun, Tezuka, Kaido, and Echizen, will stay Fudomine, with Tachibana-buchou, Kamio-kun, and Ibu-kun, Kawamura and Momoshiro will be in Yamabuki, with Akutsu-san and Sengoku-san," Momoshiro made a whimper as he was reminded of his misfortune, and Fuji finished for Inui with a smile, "And I'll be staying in Rokkaku, with Saeki-kun." She'd sat through it quietly enough, though it was blatantly obvious how mad she was. At the end of his explaination of their plan, she struggled to keep a level voice, "And how exactly were you planning on getting to these places? Some of the schools aren't even in this region! Why didn't any of you consider St. Rudolph? It's close and it has dorms to keep you away from home."

"Originally we were planning on taking the bus. But now that you know," Inui nodded, "I think we'll be relying on you for the transportation."

"And St. Rudolph is flat out of the question," Fuji added with a glower that no one dared argue with. They knew he would rip Mizuki apart if he got the chance, but only the other 3rd years, and maybe Coach Ryuzaki, knew he'd do so even as a child. The two 2nd years, and the freshman, just stared at him, then slowly backed off from the mood-swinging tensai. So far, he had been amused, aggitated, miserable, amused again at the thought of Tezuka being fought over and that he was the only one staying in Rokkaku, nervous when Ryuzaki sensei came in, apologetic when Tezuka and Oishi had taken offense by being called 'irresponsible', and now looking very murderous.

Ryuzaki twitched once more, starting to resemble their captain and causing all of them to back off a bit, save Fuji and Tezuka, "And what do you plan on telling your families? You're lucky I don't call them right now!"

"That we went to a training camp, again. And there isn't much you could tell them, you know." Everyone looked at Inui. Either he had planned for them to turn into kids, or he was just real good at impromptu. They gave their coach a hopeful look, praying that she didn't leave them to suffer, or tell their parents what had happened; she looked ready to call every last person in their family, cellphone in hand. She looked over them, her glare hard, until it fell on a certain tensai, who was giving her the most pitiful, whimpering, puppy dog eyed look ever. Eiji was right next to him, looking just as ready to break down.

Fuji had his eyes open, looking absolutely terrified that she would call. There were tears on the edges, too. He'd cry if it meant keeping Mizuki away from him. If the coach called his family, Yuuta would rush home, Mizuki would follow to see what had the younger Fuji so distraught, and then he really would never live it down. His mother always did like dressing him up when he was younger. Even if he _did_ manage to kill the manager, the point was he would have seen him, and with Yuuta there, and him being so much smaller now, the chance he _would_ get to attack the manipulative bastard wasn't likely. Therefore, reputation immediately down the drain, with Mizuki harbouring the greatest blackmail in the known universe. The very thought made Fuji's lower lip quiver, before he right out started crying. He'd forgotten how vulnerable he was at a younger age.

Eiji on the other hand, wasn't worried about Mizuki, or anyone at Rikkai Dai-ok, maybe Kirihara-, rather his siblings. They already picked on him for being the baby in the family, with the fangirlish obsession with The Chocolates, and the insane obsession with his giant teddy bear. If he went home like that, his mother certainly wouldn't mind-she might try to avenge him by targeting Inui, but that wasn't new- and his father would only shake his head, and remind him that he had been warned not to drink the vile creations no matter what. His older brothers would immediately launch themselves into babying him for embaressing blackmail, while his sisters tried to increase his feminine side. Not that he _needed_ to be any more feminine. He, too, soon started to cry, about after Fuji did. It just wouldn't have been fair if their coach called their parents. The scene caused the other regulars to stare, but it did the trick.

Ryuzaki had sighed and put her phone back in her pocket when the tensai started crying. That wasn't normal. When Eiji joined in, she couldn't help feel guilty as Oishi comforted him. It didn't take long for him to calm down, though Fuji was a different story. She just shook her head, looking over the children, as Oishi, now with Eiji's help, continuously tried to calm Fuji down, "Very well. I'll write the letters out. Tezuka and Oishi, I want you two to make sure they're fool-proof, no mistakes. Fuji, Inui, I want you two to take care of contacting the captains of the teams you're all staying with; make sure you have their consent. The rest of you...get whatever you want from this room together. Move it."

They all sighed in relief, most of them dispersing to gather their tennis racquets. They found that their t-shirts were far to big on them, but their Starter jackets made the perfect cover up, most of them sweeping over the floor at their ankles, but keeping them decently covered. As soon as Fuji had calmed down, Eiji bounded for his tennis bag, thoroughly amused that he could now comfortably curl up in the bag, though Oishi dragged him out. Kawamura had pulled some extra suishi out, that had been left over from lunch, and offered it to the rest of his team; thankfully sedating Momo's recent whining of being hungry, and keeping Echizen occupied. Kaido retreated to a corner to fix his bandana, and make as much distance as possible between himself and Momoshiro. Tezuka kept an eye on his team, still giving Fuji an akward side glance. Said tensai just sniffled, wiping his eyes on the back of his hands as he followed Inui over to their respected tennis bags and dug their cellphones out to make the calls. Best start with Tachibana. At least _he_ wouldn't freak out...er. Too badly.

Fuji went through his contacts, sighing when he pushed the green call button on Tachibana's name. It rang, and he began to feel nervous. Especially when the ringing finally stopped and was replaced by the captain's deep voice, "Moshi moshi?"

"Moshi moshi, Tachibana-kun." Fuji tried to sound cheerful, surprisingly pulling it off. He just hoped he sounded like himself.

"...Fuji-kun? What's wrong with your voice?" Of course he didn't. Fuji sighed, finding it best to explain right away, "It's a long story, but I need I _huge_ favor. Could you possibly get Kamio-kun and Ibu-kun to meet us at the street courts? We need a favor from them, too."

"Of course...what's wrong? Did something bad happen?"

"Er...depends on your definition of 'bad'," Fuji laughed, a bit nervously, "We'll explain in further detail on the courts. If you see a few other people there, it's alright, we need to talk to them, too."

"Who should I look out for? I can call them if you want."

"I've got it," he reassured, thankful Tachibana was so resonable, "But, if you see anyone from St. Rudolph there, please, please, _please_, call me. I really don't want anyone from St. Rudolph knowing about this...um...problem."

"Well, then why not meet at my house? I won't mind, as long as there aren't _too_ many other people."

Fuji felt his heart jump, and he half squealed, causing everyone in the room to look at him, "Thank you so much! That would make things so much easier! ...Oh! I should probably tell you who all's going to be there. Um...Yukimura-san, Sanada-san, Renji-san, Akutsu-san," he heard Tachibana cough a bit, and began to feel guilty, "Sengoku-san, and Saeki-kun. ...Along with Ibu-san and Kamio-san, if it's alright with you?"

"Of course. I'll just bear in mind to keep Akira as far from Akutsu-san as possible." He heard the chuckle on the other line, and relaxed, laughing a bit himself, "Thank you, Tachibana-kun!" He turned to the others, noticing they were still starring, although in Tezuka's case it was a glare. He blinked, "What?"

"Since when did you and Tachibana-san become so friendly?" Momo grinned, prodding his sempai. Fuji blinked again, raising a brow. _That's_ what everyone was starring about? They really were dorks. He shook his head, going through his phone once more, "I'm not obligated to answer that. Especially to you Momoshiro. You were there when it happened... Ah, Yukimura-san? I have a favor to ask..."

This. Was going to be one interesting gathering.

* * *

TBC

...Ehm...Yes. I'll update another chapter as soon as the storm's over -sweatdrop-


	4. Chapter 4

**Inui's New Delux Penal Tea**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. Though I'd kill to own them TTTT cries**

**AN: Me and my friend came up with this at lunch, just like we did with A Small Fall. What can I say? _We had a LOT of free time on our hands during lunch._ So we came up with a load of crack fics X3 hehehehe..enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Seperation and Eiji's Plan**

**

* * *

**

The captains, and members that were also to be hosts, had been successfully gathered without much of a problem. When Yukimura heard about Seigaku having a problem, he had immediately called Sanada as Fuji had asked him. Sanada hadn't been happy about being taken away from his work, but he had agreed to go with his worrying captain anyways. Inui made the call to Renji, who just sighed at his friend's information and agreed on meeting them at the decided location. Sengoku had agreed without any problem what-so-ever, though it took Taka _and_ three-way calling Dan to get Akutsu to go. Saeki was a bit harder to get a hold of, as he wasn't in their region, but he agreed anyways when he heard how odd Fuji's voice sounded. Coach Ryuzaki had made Tezuka and Oishi look over the papers she had planned to pass out to the families, gotten approval, and agreed to drop them off at Tachibana's house. Driving in the car with a pack of six year olds was hectic. While most of the 3rd year students behaved, Eiji had become prone to glomp-attacking Ryoma, Kaido and Momo were still fighting, and Fuji had slipped Taka a racquet to keep the two 2nd years busy. When she finally dropped them off-thanking every God she could that Tachibana's parents were out-, she prayed that Tachibana liked kids.

The captains, and members that were also to be hosts, had been successfully gathered without much of a problem. When Yukimura heard about Seigaku having a problem, he had immediately called Sanada as Fuji had asked him. Sanada hadn't been happy about being taken away from his work, but he had agreed to go with his worrying captain anyways. Inui made the call to Renji, who just sighed at his friend's information and agreed on meeting them at the decided location. Sengoku had agreed without any problem what-so-ever, though it took Taka three-way calling Dan to get Akutsu to go. Saeki was a bit harder to get a hold of, as he wasn't in their region, but he agreed anyways when he heard how odd Fuji's voice sounded. Coach Ryuzaki had made Tezuka and Oishi look over the papers she had planned to pass out to the families, gotten approval, and agreed to drop them off at Tachibana's house. Driving in the car with a pack of six year olds was hectic. While most of the 3rd year students behaved, Eiji had become prone to glomp-attacking Ryoma, Kaido and Momo were still fighting, and Fuji had slipped Taka a racquet to keep the two 2nd years busy. When she finally dropped them off-thanking every God she could that Tachibana's parents were out-, she prayed that Tachibana liked kids. 

Tezuka turned on his team mates with a silencing glare, "If any of you do anything out of line. I'll personally take care of you the minute we're back to normal. ...What are you laughing at, Fuji?"

The tensai was the only one laughing at the threat, and just shook his head in apology, coughed politely and went up to the door to ring the bell.

Tachibana had been pacing while they had waited, for many reasons. While everyone had arrived safely, and easily, Akutsu was in the same room as Akira. He had to keep walking over to the red head and hold him back for a couple of minutes, while small Dan tried to keep Akutsu from tempting Akira into a fight. Saeki also seemed worried, and having someone worry more than him made his urge to pace worse. Sengoku actually had the nerve to try hitting on An, an act that was quickly nipped in the bud by Akira and Tachibana himself. The Rikkai Dai members were the only calm, well-mannered ones. When the door finally rang, he made himself walk over, trying to seem like he was calm.

"Everyone's here, Fuji-san...?" He blinked, looking around a moment. He was sure he heard the bell. A polite cough made him look down. A group of kids. Were standing on his doorstep. They looked oddly familiar, too... Then it clicked. He made a small choking sign, hiding it behind a cough, and lowered himself to a kneel, "Tezuka-san...Fuji-san..." He got a pair of acknowledged nods from the two in question, and forced himself not to fall over, "Er...do...come in." He got up, taking a few steps back so the children could walk in. He noticed the tennis bags when he found Oishi trying to pull Eiji off of them, the red head...child...complaining the entire time about not having 'Daigorou', whoever that was. Tachibana sighed and brought the mass of bags in, surprised at how light they were.

When the small group of kids entered the living room, everyone immediately quit talking. The first to react, were Dan, An and Yukimura, who all squealed or made a soft 'aaaw!' and went over to get a closer look. Kaido hissed and Tezuka growled at the three, both daring them to pick either up up, while most of the others allowed themselves to be prodded at. After seeing she couldn't cuddle the cute, scowling, little Tezuka, An had gone straight to Momo. Dan took to Echizen right off the bat, while Yukimura kept the others to himself. Eiji, espeically, stayed latched to the Rikkai Dai captain. After a while, the others began to snap out of their shock, but continued to stare. Especially Saeki and Renji, as they looked over their childhood friends in horror. Well...Saeki did. Renji just gave one of his 'I-can't-believe-you-did-that' look to Inui, who shrugged seemingly innocently.

"So, who wants to tell us all what's going on?" Sengoku broke the silence, cheerfully, despite getting punched in the arm by a growingly aggitated Jin. A small, horrified squeak from Taka quickly made the former Yamabuki power player settle down somewhat, though he was still glaring daggers at the happy-go-lucky boy. Everyone else, though, turned to Inui and Tezuka. The captain was seated on the arm of the recliner, and wasn't looking pleased with the stares. The data player on the other hand, looked positively estatic as he once again explained their situation to the other teams. The reactions were various, but overall amusing. Saeki was practically in tears and close to fainting, something Fuji quickly took advantage of and started teasing him. Renji was scolding Inui, Yukimura was hugging a tearful Eiji like a kitten, and Sanada was trying to calm a spazztic Oishi down, as said spazzing child tried to calm Eiji down. Yamabuki took it generally well. Sengoku was estatic about the match-up he had with Momoshiro, and Jin...well. Dan kept Jin in line, despite the violent boy looking ready to rip Inui limb from limb. Out of the three Fudomine players, only Akira was ranting.

"You can NOT be serious about leaving me with Mamushi!"

**"Don't call me Mamushi!"**

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want, Mamushi!"

Tachibana grabbed Akira, to keep the red head from pouncing on the small Kaido. It took Inui and Taka to keep said child from launching himself at Akira's legs, though he continued to struggle. Akira ceased struggle the minute Tachibana gave him a glare, and saw Tezuka's famous twitch. He so didn't want to be around when they turned back-the decision set when the captain barked 100 laps at Kaido, then at Momoshiro for laughing. He was surprised Fuji wasn't getting any repriminding, as he was still abusing the poor silver-black haired boy with endless teasing. How anyone on Seigaku could tease anyone with a captain like that, was beyond Akira.

After the laps had been barked, Sengoku had grabbed Momo around the waste and hauled him over his shoulder, while hauling his tennis bag over the other shoulder, and grinned at the others, as Jin did the same to Taka's tennis bag, Taka himself and Dan, "Well, pleasent as this has been, we better get home. Tomorrow's Friday, but we still got school, y'know!" He turned to the Rikkai Dai data player, "Don't forget to deliver my message, 'kay? Later everyone!" He mocked a sweeping bow, which caused Momo to freak out, and left, with said child clutching his back in fear of falling. Jin just glowered at everyone and took his silent leave, with Dan over his right shoulder, complaining about his bandana falling over his eyes, and Taka over his left shoulder, whimpering pitifully as he clung to his tennis bag.

"He's right." Yukimura smiled sweetly, bowing graciously to Tachibana and Tezuka, "My apologies for invading your house, Tachibana-san, but we really do have to be going." The captain of Rikkai Dai smiled at Eiji, "Come on, you'll be fine."

Eiji, now somewhat calm, nodded tearfully and began dragging his tennis bag behind him, which Yukimura quickly took from him and picked the child up. The red head was clinging to him, waving sadly over his shoulder at his team mates and then at Oishi. Oishi waved back, as Sanada shouldered his bag, and took after Yukimura, giving his data player a side glance, "Coming, Yanagi?"

"Of course." The addressed player nodded his farewell to the others, before continuing to lecture his childhood friend, as they, too, made their leave.

"I guess we should go, too." Everyone turned to the glum, forgotten, Saeki. Fuji was sitting in his lap, with one of Saeki's arms around him so he didn't run off. Not that the child was complaining. He seemed to be enjoying every second of it. Especially when Tezuka sent a death glare at the smiling tensai, and Saeki mistook it for a glare directed at him. He quickly set Fuji down and turned to Tachibana, "We'll be going now... My apologies, Tachibana-san." The Rokkaku tensai bowed quickly, shouldering the bag at the same time and took off. Fuji just giggled and followed at a light run.

Tachibana had nodded to all the apologies, though he found Saeki's to be the most confusing. The boy had looked more scared of the brooding child sitting on the arm of the chair, than of intruding. He then turned to his two team mates, "Akira, Shinji, you two can stay if you want. It is getting late."

Shinji began muttering under his breath about being dragged away from his house by Akira at such a late hour, while Akira resumed his glaring contest with Kaido. The Fudomine captain could only smile and shake his head, while directing his two players towards his room, beckoning the Seigaku players to follow him. They listened without much complaint, and braced themselves for a long night.

--Rikkai Dai: Yukimura's House--

The next morning, Eiji woke up curled up in an unfamiliar blanket. His first reaction, was to start crying when he didn't find Daigorou, and then to look around when he heard his name.

"Kikumaru-kun, are you ok?"

The red head looked up and almost screamed when he saw Yukimura smiling down at him, then remembered where he was. With a sigh, the red head pulled the blankets back over his head, then looked at what he was sleeping in, "...Why am I in my tennis bag?"

"You crawled in there when we got here."

Eiji looked up to find Yukimura dressing in...street clothes. Wasn't today a school day? Eiji blinked, crawling out of his tennis bag, "Aren't we going to Rikkai Dai Fuzoku?"

"Oh, not yet. I have a doctor's appointment this morning." Yukimura smiled at him, and Eiji blinked. Did that mean he wasn't going to see Oishi?

"Where am I going?"

"Well, you can come with me, or stay with someone else for a while..."

Eiji almost considered saying 'Sanada-san!' for the sake of Oishi, but then another thought crossed his mind. He could cause trouble and get away with it now.

"Uncle Gakuto!"

Yukimura looked at him oddly. Why on Earth did the boy want to stay in Hyotei? Oh well. It was his choice, after all. The captain smiled, "Alright...Atobe-san shouldn't mind letting you stay at his mansion for a while..."

* * *

**TBC...**

_Two second explaination of why he's taking him to Atobe: It's like. 6am. School doesn't start until 8am, if I remember right, and Yukimura's appointment is at 7. Why? Cause I say so. Don't question as to what Hyotei regulars are doing at Keigo's place, either._

_Anywho. Next chapter is Eiji-centric! Aka: **EIJI'S BIG ADVENTURE**!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Inui's New Delux Penal Tea**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. Though I'd kill to own them TTTT cries**

**AN: Me and my friend came up with this at lunch, just like we did with A Small Fall. What can I say? _We had a LOT of free time on our hands during lunch._ So we came up with a load of crack fics X3 hehehehe..enjoy

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Eiji's Big Adventure! Pt1

* * *

**

Atobe wasn't sure how, but his mansion had been turned into a complete zoo. While it was normal for the regulars of the Hyotei tennis team to wander into his mansion, this was one of the few times he actually had all of them, including Hiyoshi, under the roof. Not that _that_ was too odd. No. It didn't turn _insanely _odd until he found the smiling Rikkai Dai captain at his front door, in a pair of jeans and a pale blue shirt. Attatched to him, was a small, red haired child dressed in overalls, with one of the straps hanging at his waist, and a green shirt that looked ready to fall off of him.

"Yukimura-san...this is unexpected." Atobe looked down at the child, "...Relative of yours?"

"I wish. You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you," The smile didn't falter once, even when he leaned down to pry the child from his leg, "And he can probably explain better than I can. And I have to get to my appointment, so I was hoping you could watch him for a while?"

Atobe looked over Yukimura, then down at the child again. There was something oddly familiar about him. As for Yukimura... He sighed, nodding after a moment, "Very well. I suppose he can stay for a while. I'll assume you want him dropped off at your house when I leave for school?"

"Sanada-san's or Rikkai Dai."

"...Very well." Atobe found it best not to ask what was going on until Yukimura had left. Once out of sight, the door to the mansion closed slowly and he looked back down at the child, "...You look oddly familiar."

"Of course I do, Uncle Atobe!" The child grinned up at him, reminding the captain of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. Where had he seen that look before, though?

A visible twitch, that could have rivaled Tezuka's, ran over his features as he looked down, somewhat disturbed, "...Kikumaru-san...?"

"Nya! It's _Kiku-chan!_" The red head turned his back on him, arms crossed with a pout, "And I wanna play with Uncle Gakuto!"

Atobe twitched once more, starting to wonder what he'd gotten himself into, "If you can find him...go ahead."

Eiji promptly squealed and ran off. He waited until he was sure Atobe was well out of hearing distance, before looking down at the pocket on the front of his overalls. A small green head poked out, bright yellow eyes looking at him. He put a finger to his lips and pushed the frog back into the pocket.

In his quest of finding Gakuto, nothing interesting happened, except his lack of result. He found Chotarou and Shishido first, the latter of the two still sound asleep, while the former was trying to wake him up. He wrinkled his nose and left them to their business. He found Jirou next, curled up on a fouton, with someone in the bathroom of the room. No point in bugging one of the only nice people on the team. So he left him as well. He found Hiyoshi getting dressed and quickly darted out of the room.

When he found Yuushi, he thought he had succeeded, but the tensai was alone. Eiji sat down at the top of a stair case and looked ready to cry. Why was it, the one time he could abuse Gakuto without getting in trouble, he couldn't find him?

"What the heck is a kid doing here?"

At the familiar voice, Eiji jumped up and looked up at the person. Gakuto had his arms crossed, in his uniform, and was looking none too pleased at the discovery of a child in the mansion.

"Uncle Gakuto!"

"...Uncle? Who the heck..." Gakuto blinked a bit, actually looking over the boy finally. Only one person was fashion senseless enough in his eyes to wear something like that. "...What the hell happened to you?"

"I'm telling! You swored!" Eiji pouted, turning his back on Gakuto as he had done with Atobe.

"Since when have you cared about people swearing? That doesn't tell me what happened, either!" The older of the two was quickly getting aggitated.

"Let's play a game!" Eiji changed the subject, happily and turned back to him, with his bright Cheshire smile.

Gakuto didn't like that smile at all. He began backing up a bit, "What kind of game--" He cut off with a scream.

Eiji had pulled the little frog out of his pocket, holding it up to the terrified boy, "I found a froggy outside! ...Uncle Gakuto, come back!" The boy chased after the third year when he took off down the hall. If anyone had been asleep, they wouldn't be anymore. Shishido proved that, when he leaned out of the room he was in, looking less than pleased at being woken up by the shrill scream.

"What the hell are you doing, freak?"

"Shishido-san!" Chotarou pulled him back into the room before he could grab Gakuto. Both blinked at the sight of the player being chased by a small child.

"Chotarou...what was that?"

Chotarou could only shake his head at his partner's question.

"Uncle Gakuto, wait for me!"

The Second Chance pair looked at each other, and mutally decided it was better not to ask.

Normally Eiji would have been able to catch up to Gakuto without a problem. Unfortunate for him, he'd forgotten about his small height change. He soon lost sight of him in one of the hall ways and began looking around for him. He pouted and began back tracking towards the main hall. He eventually found the red-head trying to creep towards the stairs and squealed, running after him. Said red head cringed and broke into a run again.

Eiji was ready to cry and began chasing him again. It wasn't long before he tripped though, and fell flat on the ground. That time he did start crying; when he sat up and found his that his frog had not survived being fallen on. The loud crying soon attracted the inhabitants of the house. Gakuto, too, came back, cowering behind Yuushi, though he calmed down a bit upon seeing the frog squished to the carpet. Atobe didn't look pleased by the dead amphibian on his floor, though.

"Someone has five seconds to tell me what happened!"

"That brat chased me around with that..._thing!_" Gakuto pointed accusingly at the bawling Eiji, who's cries drowned out the accusation.

"MY FROGGY WENT SQUISH!" Eiji began crying harder, until the circle around him began backing up. He stopped when he began sniffing, looking around and quickly climbing his way down the stairs. The Hyotei regulars could only look at each other, then follow.

The six year old had found his way into the kitchen, and was climbing on the counters, reaching for a freshly made batch of cookies.

"Oi, those are mine!"

"But, I want a cookie, Uncle Gakuto!" Eiji squirmed in the older red-head's grip, as he was taken off the counter. Gakuto, though still thoroughly disgusted by the frog slime on the front of the boy's overalls, didn't put him down.

"Cookie!"

"Hell no! Those are mine, Kikumaru!"

"I"m telling! _And it's Kiku-chan!_"

The rest of Hyotei was murmering to each other about the child. Before Gakuto could snap back at him, a snap rang through the kitchen, followed by a cold hiss.

"Quiet. All of you. Now." Everyone went quiet, looking at the peeved captain. Even Eiji calmed down a bit. He stopped squirming at least.

"Gakuto. Put Kikumaru down." He glared at the child, who looked ready to protest at the name, but quickly quieted back down. "Everyone. Living room. _Now._"

His team quietly filed towards the directed position. Eiji looked up with huge, tearful eyes and pointed at the cookies, then held his hands out in expectation. Atobe dropped two of the cookies into the waiting hands, then pointed to the living room. Now with cookies, Eiji listened contently, and stuck his tongue out at a glowering Gakuto when he walked by.

"Now. Kikumaru. I want you to tell me, slowly, what happened." Atobe amazingly remained calm as he took a seat, and gestured for the boy to climb onto the chair next to him.

"I was looking for Uncle Gakuto, and I chased him with my froggy, 'cause I wanted to play and--"

"I meant what happened to _you_. Is everyone in Seigaku like this?" Atobe rolled his eyes at the child's attention span, and prayed that he was just testing his nerve and really wasn't as dense as he led on.

"Oh, that!" Eiji, having given up on climbing onto the couch with his cookies in his hands, had sat down in front of Atobe, and had begun munching on the cookies, talking between the munches.

"Well! It happened yesterday, actually! During afternoon practice! We were doing our usual laps and stuff, but we didn't finish on time. It was scary. None of us have ever finished late on those! Inui's juice scares everyone, even buchou--"

"Get to the point," Gakuto snapped, ignoring the silencing glances he was getting from his captain and doubles partner.

Eiji sniffed and continued, "Well, Coach Ryuzaki let us off the hook for a while, until the end of practice. It didn't feel any different from the other times we'd had the stuff, but we didn't feel ready to pass out, so we just went off to the changing rooms. Then we all collapsed, I think, and when we woke up, we were little kids!"

"Including Tezuka-san?"

"Yep!"

"Fuji-san?"

"Uh-huh! He looked soooo ready to attack Inui!" Eiji giggled.

"...Inui-san is also--"

"Yep! Everyone! Tezuka-buchou, Fujiko, Oishi, Taka, Inui, Kaido, Momo-chan, even o-chibi!"

Atobe, while looking intrigued at the thought of his 'destined rival' being a child, frowned, "And where exactly is Tezuka-san?"

"Um...he kind told me not to tell anyone where he was." Eiji admitted nervously, starting to scoot away from Atobe's leg. "Fujiko said not to tell anyone, 'cause he didn't want Mizuki-san finding out!"

"...Really now?" Yuushi looked amused at the thought.

Eiji covered his mouth, eyes wide. In his fear of Atobe, he'd forgotten about Fuji and Yuushi's comptetition. Fuji was going to _kill_ him! He started tearing up again, clinging to Yuushi's leg, "Please don't tell Fujiko I said that! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"**I'm going to kill you, if you don't let go of him!**"

Eiji squeaked at the threat and quickly let go, hiding behind Chotarou. Gakuto latched onto Yuushi, glaring daggers at the child. Yuushi just gave Gakuto an affectionate pat on the head, while Chotarou tried to get Eiji to calm down.

"Kikumaru-sempai, please calm down..." It felt so odd saying that to a six year old...

"But I don't wanna die!"

"You aren't going to die, promise." Chotarou gave a small smile, and the child calmed down a bit, still pouting.

"...I want a froggy."

Atobe twitched at the memory of the squished frog at the top of his stair case, Gakuto resumed glaring at the child, Chotarou shuddered at the thought of anyone liking frogs, Shishido was snickering, and Yuushi was ignoring them all, thoroughly caught up in his thoughts of revenge on the Seigaku tensai. Eiji looked at all of them, counting them. Hiyoshi had managed to sneak away during the explaination of what happened, but they were still short people.

"Uncle Jirou and Kaba-chan aren't here." Eiji announced after a while. The obvious comment made Gakuto roll his eyes.

"Jirou can sleep through anything. Now stop calling us 'uncle'!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Can it, pipsqueak!"

The two began a glaring contest, something Chotarou and Yuushi were quick to seperate. Yuushi led his doubles partner into the kitchen, while Chotarou picked up a squirming Eiji and carried him upstairs, being extra careful to avoid the squished frog. Shishido followed, out of habit of going where Chotarou went.

Once set down, Eiji made yet another declaration, "I want to play a game!"

"What kind?"

Eiji thought for a moment, then dashed out of the room and down the hall. Chotarou could only sigh and follow, dragging Shishido with him. They found the boy bouncing on Jirou's bed, trying to wake the nerocleptic.

"Uncle Jirou! Needs to! Wake! UP!" Eiji continued bouncing, until the sleepy boy finally sat up, looking around tiredly as he threw his covers off to the side. He looked down when he heard a terrified squeak coming from his covers.

"...Guys, there's something in my sheets."

"Heeeeeelp!"

Eiji managed to poke his head out, looking ready to cry again. He had become, quite thoroughly, tangled in the sheets.

Before Chotarou or Shishido could do anything, Jirou was wide awake and squealing, "Are we babysitting? I love babysitting!"

His teammates stared at him, as he worked on untangling Eiji.

"_You _babysit?"

Jirou looked up, now playing with the freed red head and blinked, "Yeah, why?"

The two exchanged an akward look and mutally agreed to just leave.

Eiji spent the next half hour playing with Jirou; video games, board games, and eventually dragged him outside. It took ten minutes to catch a frog, something Jirou didn't quite understand, but Eiji ran back inside with the frog, squealing happily, "Uncle Gakuto!"

Jirou could only blink and follow when he heard a shrill scream, and most of the others in the house yelling various things along the lines of telling him to shut up. The nerocleptic player ran inside, to find Eiji chasing Gakuto around the living room, over furniture, on the furniture, and anywhere else the taller of the two could think to try and lose the smaller boy. It ended, after only a few minutes, when Eiji tripped, trying to climb on the couch, and his frog got away. He made a small squeak and started chasing the amphibian. Before he could catch the thing, his foot caught under the rug, and he found himself tumbling.

Everyone from the earlier adventure with the frog smartly ran out of the room, leaving a confused Jirou covering his ears when Eiji started wailing at the top of his lungs.

"Froggy!"

It took a while, but Jirou was finally able to get the wailing Eiji to sleep for a small nap. He then went on a search for his captain, looking at him curiously, "Er...Atobe-buchou? What do I do with the kid?"

"He's coming with us of course. It would be _so_ rude to leave him Sanada-san. We'll take him to Rikkai Dai during lunch."

* * *

**TBC...**

_So! I just finished watching the first English episode of Tennis no Oujisama and I have to say...I'm still laughing. I won't call it the crappiest thing ever, but it's definitely crack! Dear God -still laughing- I can't wait to hear the other Regulars. If you wish of viewing:_

_ scroll down a little on the rightwhen the extra page opens, and you'll find Prince of Tennis under Naruto. Be prepared to either laugh, cry, or start cussin' out the voice overs. Seriously._

_**Next Chapter: Eiji's Big Adventure! Pt. 2** Eiji decides to find Oishi on his own!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Inui's New Delux Penal Tea**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. Though I'd kill to own them TT-TT cries**

**AN: Me and my friend came up with this at lunch, just like we did with A Small Fall. What can I say? _We had a LOT of free time on our hands during lunch._ So we came up with a load of crack fics X3 hehehehe..enjoy

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Eiji's Big Adventure! Pt.2

* * *

**

The first thing Eiji noticed when he woke up, was that the colour had finally died down. Instead of bright pink and gold, he was relieved to find that there were now duller colours...namely grey. But a lot better than the bright pink of the mansion.

The second thing that he took into notice, was that he wasn't in Rikkai Dai. Or near Oishi. ...Or near anyone for that matter. With huge puppy eyes, and a pouting lower lip, Eiji crawled off the bench he'd been set on and started looking around. He found racquets. With a small squeal of delight, he pulled one down to hug it, and wandered out of the room when he finally found the door. Unfortunately, he didn't recognize any of the area around him.

With a pout, he began to explore the grounds, managing to find his way to the tennis courts successfully. Upon finding said courts, he also found the Hyotei regulars. Finally something familiar! He ran over happily, managing to trip on the way. When he sat up, he felt something run down his arm and looked at his elbow. He'd managed to scrape his elbow, and now had a small line of blood trickling from it. He began crying, soon attracting the attention of the members on the court.

Jirou ran over first, carefully cleaning the small scrape, "Poor Kiku-chan! You weren't suppose to leave the clubroom!"

Eiji sniffed and looked at his elbow, prodding at the band-aid that had been placed there, "B-but...I..." he then remembered he was originally staying with Yukimura, and started crying again, "**I want Oishi!**"

"What is going on over here?"

Everyone turned, even Eiji, to the Hyotei tennis coach. He looked none too pleased at the commotion. Atobe pulled him off to the side to explain, while Jirou tried to calm Eiji down. The child just continued crying, going on about Oishi, and then Daigorou, then Oishi again. It took a while, but Jirou finally got him calm, by giving him a chocolate bar. At least until Atobe came back.

"If you wait another ten minutes, we can drop you off at Rikkai Dai Fuzoku." Atobe was looking down at Eiji with a partial glare at causing the trouble.

"No! Oishi now! Eep!" Annoyed with the noise he was making, the captain of Hyotei had picked the boy up by the back of his overalls.

"Ten minutes. You can behave that long, can't you?"

"B-but...Oishi." Eiji whimpered, trying to get back to Jirou. The usually sleeping player quickly pried the child away from his captain, apologizing repeatitively to him. Eiji, in that time, sneaked another candy bar out of Jirou's pocket and started eating it. Atobe twitched and turned to resume his practice.

"Uncle Jirou, I want Oishi!" The child pouted, acting as though he hadn't just stolen the candy and clung to the player. Jirou could only grin and rub the back of his neck in apology.

"Sorry, Kiku-chan...I don't know how to get to Rikkai Dai...I just know that the _coolest_ tennis player goes there!" Jirou practically went day-dream mode at the thought of his idol. Eiji, in that time, slid down from his lap, after finding there wasn't anymore candy, and wandered off to find Gakuto. As expected, he found him at the far court with Yuushi, playing against Shishido and Chotorou. Quietly, he snuck up behind them, latching onto the acrobat's leg.

"Uncle Gakuto!"

Gakuto had stumbled when Eiji had latched onto him, and was now glaring daggers at the boy. Yuushi had halted in mid-serve to keep from hitting either of them, Shishido had smacked his forehead with his hand in irritation, and Chotorou was trying to pry Eiji away before Gakuto could harm the boy.

"We're in the middle of something, brat!"

"Not a brat!" Eiji pouted, "I want Oishi!"

Chotorou pulled him away before Gakuto could smack him with his racquet, glaring daggers at the child, then Chotorou, "Keep that thing off me!"

"Oi! Don't take it out on Chotorou!" Shishido jumped into the conversation before the accused second year could say anything, "It's your own damn fault for always being an ass to the Golden Pair."

"I believe friendly taunting isn't the same as being an ass, Shishido. And you really shouldn't talk, seeing as how you've been an ass to quite a few of our rival teams." Yuushi pointed out, managing to stay collected and act somewhat like a gentleman.

Chotorou quietly backed away from the scene and set Eiji down, giving him a push towards Jirou and Atobe before going to keep his sempais from ripping each other to pieces.

Eiji pouted and tupped off, tugging at Atobe's pant leg, "Uncle Keigo, how do I get to Rikkai Dai?"

"By sitting still for another couple of minutes." He grabbed him and set him down on Jirou, "Just. Stay. There."

The minute Atobe turned around, Eiji had latched himself back onto his leg and was pouting once more, "No! Now!"

The Hyotei captain growled, and reached down to pry him off again. Eiji bound away before he could, though he did fall when Atobe hit his leg. Jirou made a mortified squeak and Eiji bounced back up, seemingly unharmed. He did, however, turn on Atobe and kicked him, "You made me trip--EEP!" Eiji darted away when Atobe tried to grab him again. The captain followed, ignoring that he shouldn't be insulted by the child. He chased the red head for a while, until he again dove behind Jirou, in which Atobe was forced to stop chasing and struggle to keep a straight voice, "Jirou...give me the brat."

"But, Atobe...he's just a kid--"

"EVIL! TAKING ME FROM OISHI!" Eiji poked out from behind Jirou, half pouting and half glaring, before he squeaked and ducked behind the nerocleptic again, again causing a scene, when he screamed in an even louder voice, "PEDOPHILE!"

A familiar buzz began to go through Eiji's mind as the chocolate bars he'd stolen set in and he darted away, with Atobe-who had cracked under being called a 'pedophile'- chased after him. They ran all over the school; across the tennis courts, basketball courts, soccer field...though that almost ended rather messy. When Eiji had stepped onto the field, the first thing he noticed, was Atobe behind him, and quickly whipped his head around to watch the field in front of him, just to see a white and black blur flying at him. With a terrified squeal, he ducked and continued running when he heard a string of swears coming from the Hyotei tennis captain. Who knew Mr. High and Mighty could swear like that? As he was running, he heard people in the background, questioning, "What was that?"

"Did you see the little red blur, too?"

_Little red blur? Mean!_

"Oh my god, what if it's a ghost?"

_Freak._ Eiji pouted at hearing someone call him a ghost.

"Oh my god, what if you're a total freak?"

_Oh my god, I totally love that person._

"Atobe-sempai, are you ok?"

_...Atobe?...Right._

"Ore-sama...is going to kill that brat!"

_...Oh, Hell..._

At that point Eiji chanced a look over his shoulder and took off even faster.

Eventually, he found his way to the outside of the school, and found a man waiting at a bus stop bench. He tupped over and tugged at the man's pant leg, "Excuse me? How do I get to Rikkai Dai Fuzoku?"

The man lowered his newspaper and smiled down at the boy, though he wondered why a child needed to get to the school, "Well, if you take this bus, it's the fourth stop. But why are you by yourself? Would you like me to go with you? We could find your parents...get you some food--"

Eiji had twitched after the man had said 'would you like me to go with you?', and, upon hearing the offer of food, kicked the man, "Pedophile!"

He quickly ran off, still overly-energetic. He wasn't sure why, but people were being way too friendly! After a while, the red head stopped and contemplated his situation. _Come to think of it..._ He thought back to the bus stop man, and his question. _'Why are you by yourself?'...Oh! _He mentally slapped himself when he remembered he was six. Of course people would act weird. With a sigh, he climbed onto the next bus stop bench and waited. It came within a few minutes, and he was relieved to find that the man he'd kicked earlier wasn't on the bus. He sat behind the driver, and asked his question again, "Which stop do I need to get off to get to Rikkai Dai Fuzoku?"

"Eh? This bus doesn't go to Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, kid." The driver turned around, "Why do you need to be there?"

"Er...I needed to see brother..." Eiji racked his brain for another solution, "...Does this bus go by Fudomine?"

"Yeah, why?"

"My other brother goes to that school. They had clashing interests, so they split after grade-school." He hoped it was believable. The bus driver simply turned around and began driving. Eiji slumped in his chair, wondering if he would ever be able to get to his final destination. A lot of people tried to sit next to him, but quickly backed off when he started making little cat hisses and laid down on the chair. The seat across from him was soon taken by someone, a middle aged man, who tried talking to him.

"Are you by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Where are your parents?"

"At work."

"Don't you have any siblings?"

"They're at school."

"Why aren't you in school?"

"We just moved here. Mommy said she hasn't transfered me yet."

Eiji was quickly getting annoyed by the questions, though his childish half registered the questions as things only stalkers would ask. The man soon stood, offering to help Eiji, who, still having plenty of sugar in his system, and plenty of paranoia, kicked his knee and dived under the bus seat, "PEDOPHILE!"

The man was ushered off by the bus driver. No one bothered trying to talk to him after that. After another few stops, the bus driver turned around, "Kid, we're at Fudomine."

Eiji jumped up, "Really? Thank you, so much!"

"Yeah, yeah. Kids shouldn't wander around by themselves. There are some real freaks out there." The driver made a serious face, but made it obvious he was teasing the little boy. Eiji pouted, lightly kicking the man in the shin before running off the bus. He waved after the bus as it left; he liked that bus driver. He was funny...though he did freak him out a bit. Eiji shrugged it off and looked up at the gates of Fudomine. If he couldn't find Oishi, Tezuka, Momo and Ryoma were the next best choice right? Thinking he was safe, and with a happy smile as the sugar continued running through him, he skipped through the school to find the tennis courts.

He couldn't have been more wrong about being safe though.

* * *

**TBC...**

...Darn it. I was trying to make each kid adventure two parts. Oh well. The next chapter should be...interesting.

**Review time!**

**Winter's Light: **Glad you like it n.n

**KagomeGirl021:** Yay, I made someone laugh -heart-

**tessaeharrison: **Yes. Evil link. I always forget they have to be posted a certain way -sighs-. I hope this wasn't too disappointing.

**Old Fiat:**The anime was just now translated. The manga has been out for a while, I believe. And I'm glad I could help -

**KiriharaAkaya:** Yes! Love the froggy! ...Froggy's going to make a guest appearence in the next chapter. So look for him, savvy? ...Fuji has a western accent at times in the Englishversion. -gets a very sad kick out of that-(And I totally agree x.x Naruto in English just...omfg. -shudders-)

**dragonmage27:** Made another person laugh -heart- yay!

**Shinigami: **Saeki's shocked for many reasons n.n We will explore those reasons after this next chapter. After I get through with _Eiji's Big Adventure!_ we're going to go see how Fuji's spending his first day. Aaaaaaaaaall will be made clear. And don't worry. Yuuta's gonna have a part in this. How could we _not_ throw Yuuta-chan into this? As to Jin...XD He's going to have an interesting time with Taka.

**yaelifivefour:** He's a baka alright, but we still love him -heartheartheart- ...And yay for competition XD

**merissala: **that's a good totally wack right n.n;;?

**plushhiguma: **First off, love your name XD. As for Kiku-chan...you know Fujiko-chan wouldn't get _too_ mad...well. Not yet. Fujiko-chan's going to be veeeeeeeery busy. He won't have time to kill Kiku-chan...er...yet.

To watch the english episodes (they have up to episode four and put a new episode up every Monday), it's

www . toonami jetstream . com Just take out the spaces.

(Aren't you proud? I finally figured it out! Yay!)

_In the next chapter: Eiji's Big Adventures Comes to an End. Tezuka's not happy about Eiji running away, Akira seems to be going through hell, Shinji's...well. Shinji's Shinji. And Eiji FINALLY gets to Rikkai Dai! Only...to cause more chaos. Why is he doing it and how is he getting away with it? Join us next time!_


End file.
